


酒后

by sususky



Series: Typemoon - long time in young [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sususky/pseuds/sususky
Summary: 存档荆轲酒后自白(?)





	酒后

**Author's Note:**

> 秦荆tag私心

荆轲坐在自己的房间里，漫不经心的敲着从燕青那顺来的酒壶。酒壶里还有不少酒，叮叮当当的，听的荆轲很是愉快。

酒是好酒，荆轲先前和燕青在 assassins 休息室一起喝的，酒浆清冽豪爽，混着淡淡的米香，后劲也很足，两个人就在休息室的一角，就着中华家传统的麦芽糖，令人思绪翻飞回回不到的过往岁月里。

就在二人感慨万千决定趁着这难得的劲儿再喝上个十回八回的时候，assassins卫宫推门而进叫燕青赶紧准备去打rider本。门外的master和梅林老师阿拉什武则天还有隔壁的孔明老师都在等燕青，燕青手一抖准备扔嘴里的糖块掉了，荆轲眼疾手快接住了并且顺水推舟就请卫宫吃顺带请卫宫在本里多多关照一下燕青。沉默寡言喜欢吃甜的卫宫切嗣最终还是收下了那块糖，一旁戴好礼装的燕青偷偷瞅了一眼门外苹果都准备了好了的master沉痛的表示荆轲你不用等我喝酒了，些酒你自己喝完吧我今天怕是出不了rider本了。然后和卫宫伴着全体assassins哀悼的目光，出了休息室。

荆轲咂咂嘴，一个人沉默的对着宽大的房间独酌，其实对她来说，一个人孤独的喝酒反而更能激起她的回忆。她是遗世而独立＊1、高洁的剑客，日日倾尽全力练剑，只为取得进步；她也是入世而进之*2的刺客，看到了六国百姓的艰苦生活，便允下诺言前去刺杀那个男人。她一人练剑，一人观看世间，甚至于一人刺杀，所以她一生中大部分喝酒或缅怀或思考或三者皆有的时间都是一人度过的。在那时，没有人真正的了解过她，即使在那个年代，想要刺杀他的人数不胜数，也没有哪个人可以像荆轲一样，那么诚挚，那么简单，答应那位太子只是为了更好的刺杀，她做这件事－－只是为自己的大义而已。

只是在那时，荆轲偶尔会觉得非常的孤独，毕竟一个人做出了那么多事，一个人做出了那么多选择，却没有一个可以倾诉的对象，一堆东西只能憋在肚子里，直到荆轲学会了喝酒，情况才有所好转。  
酒是个好东西，酒后吐真言，酒后出真情。每一次醉过，放肆过，荆轲都会特别舒爽，她每一次喝酒，几乎都是为了流露真情。喝着酒，她就在就着酒劲，在世界上无声无息的发泄，做一个不理智的荆轲；第二天酒醒，正常的荆轲又会回来。即使不管哪一个荆轲，她都是她自己。

来到迦勒底，不久又认识了燕青，她终于找到一个可以一起说话的人，两个感情真挚的人在一起聊天喝酒总是不会错的，尤其这俩儿还同一职介同一故乡，喝着喝着聊着聊着总会有友谊。事实上燕青和荆轲的感情的确很好，在迦勒底友谊排行榜里面这俩作为明面上交集较少的一组居然还能挤上榜，友谊的小船可以说是相当的稳固了。虽然说那个友谊榜上也没太多人待着，而且排行前三的都是罗马尼·阿基曼相关。

荆轲揉揉脑袋，那壶酒已经少了一大半，只剩浅浅的一点在壶底。荆轲瞪着那剩下一点，连酒杯都不用，拿起酒壶一饮而尽。喝完还往酒壶里吹气。

对于那个男人－－嬴政，荆轲的心情很复杂。在那个年代里，是他导致了六国百姓的艰苦生活；但是当荆轲成为英灵，尤其是被召唤到迦勒底后，看着不同时间线上的中华，看着后来的中华英灵，看着迦勒底里的中华相关资料，她开始承认那个男人的功绩，承认他的伟大。但荆轲还是不喜欢他，这个世界上很少有人喜欢杀死自己的人。荆轲也绝不认为当时他的暴行是正确的，就算荆轲也知道自己是在钻牛角尖。

荆轲吃完手头上最后一块糖，扭头倒在床上就着醉意睡了。

第二天酒醒，她从自己这儿拎出一壶好酒抓了几把糖块去慰问昨晚刷新后才得意解脱的燕青。在路过ruler休息室时，正好遇见在走廊里的嬴政，在嬴政开心的和她打招呼的时候，她哼了一声，从糖袋子里捡出几块糖扔给他，然后快步走过他身边，有点困难的用听起来最正常的声音说：“给你的。”

嬴政饶有兴致的看着那几块糖，转过头去望荆轲的身影，荆轲遇见他以后的速度加快了，就一会儿的功夫就走远了。始皇帝一直看着这个给予自己两次沉重打击的人＊3消失在拐角。终于回过头来，拿起一块糖放到嘴里。  
“嗯，甜的。”


End file.
